1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a process for the production of a dry product in flake or granulate form suitable as a paste base.
2. Discussion of Related Art:
Cellulose ether derivatives, for example methyl cellulose, methylhydroxypropyl cellulose (MHPC), methylhydroxyethyl cellulose (MHEC), either individually or in combination with carboxymethyl celluloses and standard starch derivatives (gelatinized starches, carboxymethyl starches, HPS, HPCMS and the like), are used with redispersible PVAC powder as wallpaper pastes in the prior art. These powder-form wallpaper pastes are stirred into water, the powder having to be added to the water with stirring to avoid the formation of lumps. With wallpaper pastes such as these based on mixtures of the above-mentioned hydrocolloids, entire portion units have to be used in order safely to counteract the tendency which products of this type typically show towards separation of the individual components. The wallpaper pastes mentioned above have the additional disadvantage of unwanted dust emission, particularly when the particle size of the individual components used is kept small in the interests of a higher swelling rate. Wallpaper pastes of the type mentioned above are known, for example, from European Patent Application 0 103 772.